pointless_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
World Tournament
The '''World Tournament '''was an international martial arts tournament held in the year 1979, concurrent with the decade that saw the United States' loss of the Vietnam War. Taking place somewhere in Olathe, the Tournament featured several notable competitors including the Taekwondoe grandmaster Choi Tae as well as the cryokinetic Sangilak who appeared as a competitor in the Tournament. In-game Before the fight In-game, the player controls a young Alex Churchland, who competes in the Tournament using his fledgling Velvet-Fu style of martial arts. Before the match, Alex can speak to Choi Tae, as well as Dziga Vertman, Kurt Jones, R. R. Mensia, and Lord Baxter Umpire; these individuals being the Tournament's staff. During the fight The sole opponent is Stan Curien, accompanied by his mentor Rychaga Barigov and fellow student Vilma Dew. Stan is impossible to defeat due to his Aikido Stance providing him with the Fluid status, making him impossible to hit -- it is possible to hit Stan with the Trick Kick move, but doing so too often will result in Alex's disqualification. Aside from Alex's disqualification, Alex may either forfeit defeat after a few rounds, or lose all five rounds and lose in a TKO. After the fight Regardless of how the player loses the Tournament, Alex will leave the venue a dejected loser and will take the bus home after trying to call his aunt Beth; instead of his aunt, it will be Chie Teal who answers the phone -- the responses of both parties in the conversation are curt. Before advancing the game and taking the bus ride home, Alex has the opportunity to interact with several people and objects, including Hai Gumo who attempts to sell Alex a sushi knife, an Old Man on a bench by the water's edge, and a newspaper detailing preemptive celebrations of the victory in New Zealand that never came. As Alex waits on the bus stop, Dr. Yado attempts to tell Alex about how having one's life hinge on a singular event's outcome is a foolish decision as the two wait for the bus, but Alex tells him to stop talking. Bus Scene Aboard the bus, the path the vehicle takes through a suburban Olathe neighborhood showing several characters go about their daily lives; these characters include Rupert Bane, Dana Pick, Ruthenia Hernandez, So Hon, and Hank Berilius. Additionally, several children can be seen attacking a young Imp. D, and soon begin to chase his mother Momma Pit Fiend D. One of these children, Rins Sagitarius, can be seen during the Epilogue now donning the Infinity Jersey; the other children, Diabolical Dave Gumo, Sudo Takeshi, and Henrieta Blake are not seen during gameplay, however. The bus scene terminates with a hallucination, with the sky turning red and the houses passing by progressively filling with large amounts of meat; one such pile of meat blocks the path of the bus, and the Principium Vitae apparition unfurls from it, ending the hallucination as well as the flashback with a monstrous cry. Category:Locations Category:Pre-Flash Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence